Twists and turns
by XxBakaSaruxX
Summary: ouran. Its a Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_"You may not even find someone" The __Hitachiin__ boys hear as there maid crawled down the wall._

_These words have been sitting in Hikaru's head for awhile now_

Chapter 1- Happy Birthday

A familiar ring tone rang waking up the twin boys who kept telling each other to pick it up. Koru rolled over and answered the cell and said a tiredly hello and the brother put his ear to it. All they heard was the sound of a man's voice chitterling on like a happy monkey.

"Hurry, hurry you two! We can't be late!! Remember it's in our room and don't forget your presents!! Quickly now!" Tamaki said and hung up to call the others. They both sighed but then had grins on their faces and crawled outta bed. They got dressed and grabbed the box that sat on their dresser.

"Aye, his majesty is really excited for this party no?" Kaoru said to his brother as they got in the limo to go to school.

"But brother it is her birthday." They both snickered playfully and looked at their present. Not long did it take them to get there and get to the music room where the rest of the host club waited. Tamaki was hushing thru things making sure they were perfect and Kyoya made sure everything he ordered was there and in order. Honey was on Takashi's head waiting anxiously for cake and snack time not long did the room fill with people chatting away to each other waiting for the main guest.

The doors opened and everyone turned around and yelled _surprise! _Haruhi stood there blank stare and the Hitachiin twins wrapped there arms around the tom boy. She still did not say a word because she was still in shock. She looked around at everyone's happy faces and finally smiled herself.

"Umm Thank you but how did you all know?" Kyoya smirked to that question.

"You have to know information in order to sell things."

"Yes, like this book I bought!" A random girl squealed as she held a book that had info of Haruhi with pictures. She sighed because it was typical and began to walk when Honey ran up to her big eyed and happy.

"We can eat the cakes now right? I brought some but they didn't last long." His voice saddened for he ate them on the way.

"No Haruhi must open presents and mine shall be first!" Tamaki yelled and everyone agreed. Tamaki handed her a blue box but was intercepted by the twins.

"Hai! Open ours!" They both said in unison and handed over there box. She nodded and Tamaki was glooming. When she opened it there laid a mug. It had there faces painted on what they did themselves so it didn't look all that good and she smiled.

"Mine is I decided not to charge you for this party." Haruhi's face drooped and sighed. Tamaki seen his chance but was once again cut off but by Nikozawa who handed her a wooden cat and chuckled. Tamaki's skin crawled as he chuckled and showed his presence.

"Haruhi don't accept anything from him!" but she didn't listen and thanked him as she bowed. "No Haruhi!" He went to run to her but words came in that scared him even more.

"Lobelia"

"Lobelia"

"Lobeliaaaa" Those words from the Zaka club made everyone turn to the three ladies. Benio twirled to Haruhi's side clutching her waist. It made Tamaki twitch.

"A present for you, for your special occasion" She kneeled down and the other two did the same and Benio handed Haruhi a glass vile. She blinked.

'_When she opens the vile she will fall in love with Benio for that's the first person she will see'_ Chizuru and Hinako thought with smirks but Haruhi only put it in her pocket and made the three surprised.

"You're not going to smell it or even try it on?" Hinako asked.

"Maybe later thank you for the present it was thoughtful" Before they could say anymore the Hitachiin twins shooed them away. Tamaki once again tried his present but once again got interrupted.

"Oh ho ho ho ho" The floor rose up in a swirling motion and out came the cosplay girl. She stepped down and gave Haruhi a boys cosplay outfit. She took it with a smile and Takashi handed her a shell from the last time they were on a beach. Honey then grabbed her arm and pulled her to the desert table and she nodded.

"Yay! Takashi come join!" He nodded and walked with Honey as everyone enjoyed themselves Tamaki was in a corner glooming and the Hitachiin twins poked fun at them.

The day trailed on and everything was as normal as it could be and everyone was heading home. Haruhi looked at the presents from her fan girls and sighed.

"I can't take these home, I don't have room for them." Everyone told her that they had room for them and she mumbled under her breath. "Rich bastards"

"I could lend you some storage space from a loft no one in my family uses but it will cost you." Kyoya said with a smirk and she sighed.

"Don't worry Haruhi I will take care of it!" Tamaki said with a heroic voice and they all began to laugh and walk away when the vile carefully dropped out of her pocket. The Taller blond man picked it up and went to hand it to her when the creepy neko-jiin popped over his shoulder with a hello. It scared Tamaki so much he re-dropped the vile by throwing it up in the air and landed between him and Nikozawa. They both went to grab it realizing it broke and smelt the sweet stench that came from it.

Tamaki glanced at Nikozawa and Nikozawa to him and they both turned away but one ended up screeching down the hall as he ran like a black blur shouting words they couldn't understand but they assumed it was something about the light. Tamaki just sat there blinking and then covered his lightly blushed face.

"Are you ok?" Haruhi asked as she knelt down beside him cleaning up the mess. He slowly nodded got up and walked away. Everyone watched him go thinking that it was strange of him to just do that but went on to going home.

When Haruhi got home she was glomped by her dad and ate a special birthday dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

"It's been a week and have you noticed Tamaki that he has been extra jumpy around Nikozawa?"

"Yea it all started with that perfume stuff right?" Honey jumped into Haruhi and Kyoya's conversation. He wasn't listening much for he was on his laptop but he was a bit interested. Tamaki busted in the room and threw flowers all around and everyone just looked at him blinking.

"He's finally lost it no?" The twins whispered amongst each other and snickered but he ignored him and looked at them with a silly grin.

"I am doing this because Souga and Kurakano are coming in tomorrow and you know what's tomorrow right?" He did an even bigger grin and before he even let anyone guess he answered his own question. "Yes! It's their anniversary!" They all blinked at him and Kyoya went to his laptop and the twins to their game and Honey ran up to him asking if there was going to be sweets as Haruhi looked over to the door way and it quickly shut. She raises her brow and then heard Honey cry as he heard there was but he couldn't have any so Takashi handed him a lollipop.

"Ohh Haruhi!!" The tomboy was snagged by the twins and Tamaki was running after them "Nya, Nya!" They headed for their class and sat down. She sighed and girls surrounded her and other girls surrounded the Hitachiin twins. Not long did the teacher come in and start teaching and not long was he interrupted by Tamaki.

"Yes, May-" The teacher started but was interrupted

"HARUHIIIIIIIII!!" He ran over snagged her and ran out into the hall and looked around and made her crouch. "I got a weird letter."

"Like a fan letter or a love letter?" He shook his head and shifted his eyes and then rambled thru his pocket. He finally grabbed out a piece of paper and handed it to her. She blinked at the folded note and leaned more off the wall anxious to read it. Slowly she opened it and blinked more. "There's nothing on it."

"Exactly! Spooky right?!"

"Nya, booooring we thought it'd be more interesting." The Hitachiin twins said with a fake _yawn _hovering over Haruhi and spooked her a bit. "Maybe it was a ghost that can't write! hahaha" they snickered and began to poke fun.

"Make fun all you want! I know it's a letter from some creepy stalker." At that moment Haruhi remembered the spy at the door earlier. He did a shiver and she snapped back to reality. She sighed and stood up.

"Are you sure you just didn't fold it up earlier and forgot about it?" She asked looking down at her. He went to answer but paused for a minute and she got snagged again back to class leaving him there with the paper on the floor. He stared at it, and snatched it up running to his class running to go to complain to Kyoya. Not noticing eyes watching him.

The day trailed on but it was in the middle of cooking class and ironically all of them were in their in the same cooking class. Tamaki always tried to be partners with Haruhi but the twins always out crafted and out witted him to her so he was stuck with Kyoya and of course Hunny was with Takashi. He happily hummed as he baked the dessert he choose and Takashi just nodded as he didn't care as long as it made Hunny happy even though he was kinda doing it wrong. The Twins and Haruhi was making lasagna as Tamaki was anxiously waiting for it and Kyoya barley let him help with the dessert they were making.

Haruhi was helping someone as the Twins were taunting Tamaki who thru a ladle at them but it unnoticeably hit a knob and Hikaru threw back a wooden spoon hitting him square in the forehead. They snickered as someone randomly spoke to them.

"Excuse me but I think your ovens to high." The boy pointed and they all smelled and Haruhi ran back over and went to open the oven door but it exploded. When Tamaki seen and heard it he thrusted himself at her and huggled her.

"Are you okay?! Did your brothers hurt you!?" He glared at the twins then at Kyoya. "I think we should let Haruhi help us!" Kyoya looked over at him with a slight glare and Haruhi pushed him away to clean the oven and start again even though the teacher wasn't pleased. Everyone gawked at how good Haruhi Kyoya and Takashi were at cooking. Hunny tried to eat the batter as he made it so Takashi took over.

The class ended and they headed for the music room blabbing on as usually and went in when Tamaki's skin crawled. They looked at him and he slowly headed for a table that had a note sitting and waiting. He slowly grabbed it and everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"It's blank! Who is it!? Why are they doing this to me." He whined and everyone just giggled and chuckled.

"Maybe it's a love letter from a girl who is very shy and didn't know what to write." Haruhi imputed and Tamaki stopped crying for a moment and hugged her.

"Haruhi you so cool! That may be it! Oh fallen maiden…" he gets up and goes to his prince pose "…do not fear me be strong!" Everyone looked at him like he was weird and set off for home.

"Dad I'm home." Haruhi said to the empty apartment knowing her dad's at work but said it anyways. She sighed as she put away her school bag and put leftovers from when she went out to eat in the fridge when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Haiii Haruhi!!" Her face went a bit gloomed as she heard the twin's voices. "What are you doing?" She could just tell that they were grinning. Her eyes glared in suspicion.

"Why?"

"We got a surprise for you!" She went to go say something but they hung up. She blinked at the phone and heard chatters out side and feared the worse. She looked out her window and there stood the twins leaning against their limo. She mumbled '_rich bastards' _under her breath and walked out and down the stairs to them. They spotted her and grinned as they took out a box.

"What is that?" Her voice and face had curiosity but inside she feared the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Enter Detectives

As the music door widened to a young girl there sat the Host club in their detective suits. She came up to them shyly.

"I need your help" Tamaki glided over to her and grabbed her hand and put on his 'Prince' like charm to swoon her. She explained what has happened and the automatically took action. Walking down the halls they had split up. The Twins of coarse stole Haruhi as Tamaki was just about to grab her so he was with Kyoya and the young Maiden, while Takashi and Hunny looked somewhere else.

"Ay this is boring." Hikaru said as Kaoru nodded in agreement when they stopped and had there 'we got a plan' grin on. Haruhi looked over at them.

"Oh no, no, no. We have to look for this missing bracelet." They sighed and she turned back around and walked around noticing it being to quite. "They ditched me." She sighed and began to move along when she spotted Nikozawa peeking around the corner.

"Hello?" She spewed out as she got near him and made him jump. He slowly turned around. "What are you doing?" He panicked and didn't want to say. So he did what a good black arts member would do. He changed the subject to something creepy.

"Why, I'm looking for a perfect subject." He grinned and then stared at his host club friend. "I need a slim young boy who- Ah you would be perfect!" He slowly glided ((oh yes glided)) towards her. She blinked at him and slowly walked backwards away and in a room.

"That was creepy I wander what he needed the subject for."

"That was close." He turned back to look around the corner and stared at Tamaki blushing.

--

Haruhi ended back at the Music room waiting for the others to come back when that girl came back.

"Oh Haruhi!" She blushed "I wasn't expecting to see you here…" Haruhi raised a brow at her. "So did you find it yet?" Haruhi shook her head guiltily and the girl sighed.

"May-" She went to comfort her when the others busted in.

"We have found it…" Tamaki announced and Kyoya glanced at him "Ok Kyoya found it." Hunny, who was eating a lollipop nodded. The girl brightened up and Tamaki quickly swooned her and let her on her way and locked the door. He had a serious face on. Haruhi titled her head.

"What's wrong?" Hunny asked Tamaki.

"I got more of the blank letters!" Takashi semi-yelled and showed three blank letters and Kyoya took them and began to look at his laptop and everyone looked at him, but not for long when they heard a crash at the door.

"Aye! Why is the door locked?" Kaoru questioned as Hikaru rubbed his head. Haruhi opened it for them and they were swooning each other as always because they noticed a pack of girls near the end of the hall. Haruhi shook her head and dragged them in.

"Ok are you two the ones who are making the notes because it's not funny."

"Honestly Haruhi, It wasn't us. Not our style, although we applaud them." The said in unison, snickering and applauding. Kyoya adjusted his glasses and looked at them.

"For once it isn't them. They always make sure you can tell especially if it gets boring and those two don't do bored tricks." The Hitachiin twins nodded and she sighed.

"Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, ho" Renge came up from the floor in a detective cosplay suit. "Well, since we are all dressed up for it we will solve the mystery of the blank papers! Oh ho, ho, ho, ho." She hopped down and the twins got interested.

--

An hour past and they were doing useless procedures on the papers while Haruhi mumbled her favorite saying, which was of coarse '_rich bastards.' _When Tamaki notice Kyoya left and pointed it out to Hunny who announced it to everyone else.

"Oh no! The papers were too much for him!" Tamaki spewed out the non sense from his mouth.

"Maybe he just needed a walk. I mean we were going to him for everything." Haruhi pointed out and Hunny and his cousin nodded. They let it go and went back to work although the twins just fooled around.

Meanwhile Kyoya walked down the familiar halls hiding in the shadows every time he heard footsteps. He didn't want anyone to see him, and where he was heading. He finally reached his destination and knocked on the unaware door. It slowly crept open and all you seen was a grin within the darkness.

"My, my a host member." The door slowly opened wide and he stepped in. He looked around the dark arts room and saw only Nikozawa. Just the person he wanted. "What makes you come?" Nikozawa asked as he was walking to his chair.

"I know." He froze.

"Know what?"

"I'm not as stupid as the rest. Those notes are yours. I could tell because some had some wax on them and I spotted you spying a lot." Nikozawa stayed put but found his regular voice under his nervous one.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kyoya sighed.

"I didn't want it to come to this." Nikozawa raised his brow but you couldn't really tell from his wig and cloak. He turned to ask when he spotted a flashlight in devious mans hand. "Frankly I don't care, but he 

is getting really annoying. Now he likes you and you like him. Either you talk to him or I will." Kyoya turned and walked out and down the halls looking kinda proud as Nikozawa fell to his knees.

"Oh Kyoya, we were just heading home." Haruhi said as she spotted him. He looked at her and nodded. "Well, see you tomorrow." He walked past her.

"See ya." She began to walk down the stairs catching up with the others.

Nikozawa sat in the darkness playing with Beelzenef the puppet cat that sat on his hand. He stared at the cat and sighed.

"Tomorrow, I here there going shopping, but how to get him alone…think Beelzenef think."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Operation Tamaki's heart.

Ranka opened the door to the twins who kinda let themselves in anyways. They shoved tea in his hands and dragged Haruhi out.

"Bye dad! I'll be back later have fun at work!" He waved her good-bye and got ready himself. The twins lead her in the car sitting on each side of her. They were talking amounts each other when the twin's cell went off to the Familiar yet annoying tune they heard mainly every morning.

"How dare you pick up Haruhi! I was going to pick her up!" In the background you can hear Kyoya telling Tamaki to shut up. "No, they stole her knowing!" All the twins could do was laugh. They finally hit the flea market they wanted to go to.

"Haruhi they weren't to annoying were they!?" Tamaki asked as he huggled and twirled with her. She didn't answer for she was squished too much. They wandered around bugging Haruhi about things that was new to them because they were "commoners".

Meanwhile not too far and could stick out like a sore thumb was Nikozawa. He and Beelzenef peered around the corner watching their every move.

"The little one and the tall one would be easy to get rid off, the twins may pose a problem and I know Haruhi will. He then glanced at Kyoya and shivered. "That guy gives me the creeps. That's so cool." He cackled a bit then started to put his plan into action.

The host club already had some bags in hand and they were only there for fifteen minutes. Honey was looking at stuff animals when he heard a bell. He looked to see what it was and noticed it was an ice cream bike. His face went all wide and child like.

"Ice cream! Takashi lets go get him!!" Honey started to run off.

"Huh, hey wait." Takashi ran off with him to make sure he didn't get lost by himself. As Honey got closer to the ice cream the bike went faster and faster and weaved thru the people there.

'Heh, heh two down." He peeked from behind a booth. He then started to think of ways to get rid of the others.

"They ran off... should we look for them?"

"Naw, let them go Haruhi, they'll catch up." She looked at the tall slim man with glasses and nodded.

"Hey, look at this." The twins grabbed a box of magic tricks.

"Oh I used to have one of those when I was little." Haruhi pointed out.

"Kaoru, Hikaru Idea session!"

"Aye!" They went side by side and pulled out little note pads.

"Monday our theme will be Magicians!"

"Great idea your majesty!" They wrote it down and sketched something's and walked on buying the kit. Nikozawa stared at them tiring to study them to see how to get rid of them and that magic kit gave him an idea. He took off a little away in search of a person to for fill his plan.

They wandered a bit when the twins spotted the magician doing his tricks in the middle of the crowed.

"Good they spotted him..." Nikozawa whispered.

"Aye, brother you see that!" Hikaru nodded. "Haruhi come look!" Kaoru grabbed her hand and dragged her.

"They grabbed him too, that's one less plan...Oh no." He spotted Tamaki running after them tiring to get Haruhi back. They bickered back and forth while Nikozawa gloomed. His plan failed so he began to make another.

"Look, the handkerchief never ends..." The twins were studding it watching intensely, so Tamaki tried to take off with Haruhi but they slowly looked at him which made him slightly creped out. After the guy ran out of tricks they went on finding a food place and sat to eat.

"Maybe something here..." Nikozawa looked around but couldn't think of a thing to do with a food court, but he had another idea. He grabbed two little kids and calmed them down because they were freaking out from his appearance and then whispered to them, and of course paid them.

"Man! This game rocks right brother?" The host club slightly turned to the two kids sharing a hand held game. The other brother nodded.

"A perfect game to play like we do! Oh watch the rock bro." The twins looked at each other.

"Thanks i almost missed that, that booth had tons to bad we ran out of money even though they are cheap." The twins got up and went in search of the booth.

"Twins down, that leaves Haruhi, and Kyoya. **He** will be hard to get rid of and Haruhi too, Tamaki sticks to him like glue." He moved to another hiding spot looking for Haruhi and Kyoya's weaknesses. "Harder than I thought." The three got up and started to wander more leaving the twins behind Haruhi felt bad but remembered they always had their cell.

Nikozawa watched Haruhi carefully and noticed that she goes to things for other people, to give as gifts. He got an idea there. He delinquently made them head to a booth that actually caught his attention and she noticed the booth and side tracked to it. Tamaki never even noticed because he was to busy talking. When he did notice Kyoya was looking at his watch and began to walk away.

"Hey where you going!? I lost everyone."

"I have more important things to do. Have fun." He then mingled and blended into the crowed giving Nikozawa a glance. Nikozawa blinked out of confusement.

"He knew the whole time?" He then looked at the lonely and confused teen he liked. He took a deep breath and started to walk over as Beelzenef gave him encouragement. He got so close when suddenly the whole group popped back beside Tamaki. He froze and gloomed. "How...why...maaaan." He then made his way out the flea market.

In the distance Kyoya was watching and flipped open his phone. He heard the rings and watched the twins pick up there cells.

"Meet me near the gates. All of you, but Tamaki ditch him." The twins blinked at the phone as it hung up and then grinned at each other. They knew Kyoya had a very good reason and they wanted to play along in it.

"Kaoru, who was it?" Haruhi asked. The twins grabbed each of her hands and grabbed Honey's as well so they could follow. They ran with Tamaki following behind slowly but he was still there when his cell went off. He stopped to look at it and it said 'Private name and number.' He looked at it because it stopped ringing when he was going to pick it up.

Kyoya shut his phone and waited for the others. When they finally got to him they all had to catch their breaths. Mainly Haruhi.

They all looked at him when he told them to get in the car. He took a final glance at the flea market and got in the limo himself and they drove off to the last place they'd ever think of to go.

Meanwhile, Tamaki stood there with a sad face and wandered off the side knowing it was a way out when he spotted Nikozawa. He stood there blushing but shook it off and tried to sneak off but was caught. Nikozawa's heart pounded he didn't know what to do he was about to let him go run away but he clenched his one hand and stood up and headed for him.

_'Oh no he's coming!' _He looked around and turned around to run but was stopped by the semi-creepy voice.

"I'm sorry..." Tamaki looked at the gothic teen like he was, well not a weird guy because he was so I guess like he was growing a second head.

"Sorry? Oh no what did you do!? I swear I didn't hurt Beelzenef!" Nikozawa looked at him nervously.

"No, about the...letters..."

"Letters? You mean you gave them to me?" He asked with a semi-shocked face and as Nikozawa slowly nodded Tamaki tried not to blush, but he sure did panic inside. He didn't know what to do and I guess on the outside he had a weird face because Nikozawa looked at it bowed and began to run but his arm was grabbed. "Why?"

"I like you okay now leave me alone!" He went to tug away but Tamaki's grip was to tight, but it loosened as he went into the taller blondes arms.

"I like you too." Nikozawa looked at Tamaki with wide shocked eyes, Kyoya told him the truth?

"You do? I thought I scare you."

"You do, but I seem to can't get my mind off you..." He leaned down and kissed the smaller Blondes unexpected lips. He was shocked he would even do that, but when his arms were let go of his one hand went to Tamaki's cheek and kissed back. This time though Tamaki was asking to get in his mouth with his tongue for he ran it along the smaller teens mouth. Letting him in they stood there having a slow make out session.

--

"I'm still surprised you came here." The annoying lady of the Rose said tiring to make her way to Haruhi but the twins kept interfering.

"Benio, we need to know what you gave me for my birthday."

"Oh no you didn't smell it did you!?"

"No, it dropped and Tamaki and Nikozawa went to go pick it up." Kyoya raised his brow to Benio's reaction. She had a strait face then she busted out laughing.

"Man that must have been a weird three days."

"Three days? So it was only supposed to last that long?" Kyoya asked and the others were confused. Benio nodded.

"Yup once it hits the air it starts to loss it's potent so when it reaches your nose it gets in your blood stream and slowly evaporates, unlike the air that looses it in a matter of seconds it takes three days to ware off. So keep them apart for three days and they won't do something that they don't really want to, and they'll be normal in no time."

"Why did you give such a thing to her in the first place?" The twins asked but Benio kicked them out.

"Sorry maiden but some other time!" She laughed as she shut the door.

"So that's why he was jumpy around Nikozawa, but it's been awhile. It should a worn off right?" Honey asked tilting his head a bit.

"Unless the potion just triggered it and it was actually really them." Haruhi answered.

"Maybe." Honey said happily as he swung his legs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - First date

Tamaki threw the ball out the door for his dog to catch. When she returned he noticed the time.

"I'm going to be late! I'm sorry I'll play with you later!" He ran downstairs but he was stopped before he went out the door.

"You're not going out." The little old lady announced.

"What and why not? I'm going out and you can't stop me."

"Fine but the police may if you strut around in only boxers." She claimed and began to walk away. '_don't know why you were in them all day anyways!'_

"Huh?" he looked down. "Oh no!" He shot back upstairs and to the left into his room. He quickly got dressed and fixed his hair. He may have not seemed like it but he was very nervous. Today was his first date with his new boyfriend. He didn't know what to expect from the goth like teen. He was into stuff that just creped him out.

"Have fun sir." A butler said bowing as Tamaki passed by. he smiled.

"Thanks I'll see you later." he waved and hopped in his Limo. _'I hope he don't bring Beelzenef.' _He took a half hour drive to the Nikozawa residence. The driver pulled up to the gates and he rolled down his window to an Intercom.

"May I help you?"

"Is Umehito there?" Tamaki asked and the gates opened. It was weird calling him by his first name but it couldn't be helped. The driver pulled up to the stairs that lead to the big main doors and Tamaki hopped out and the driver waited as he was reaching towards the door. Their butler opened the door and with a bow he let him in and told him to wait there. Tamaki handed him the cakes he brought over as a present for coming over and waited patiently.

Nikozawa was in his dark room fixing his wig and running around making sure everything was "perfect" when his little sister opened the door to tell him Tamaki was there. He let out a little squee, grabbed Beelzenef and grinned his way down the stairs, past his self portrait and down the rest of the stairs finally reaching Tamaki.

"Ready?" Nikozawa nodded and they left in the limo. They sat beside each other both nervous when Tamaki finally broke the unbearable silence. "So where do you want to go? Anywhere is fine with me." Nikozawa could only think of one place but he thought it would creep him out to much.

"My beach is free." Tamaki looked at him. Last time he was on his beach was when they were trying to discover Haruhi's fears, which now they know is a storm.

"Sure, the beach sounds fun." They sat in the car for an hour and a half, and Tamaki talked the whole time. He was explaining commoner games and food, and of coarse the instant coffee. Tamaki told him that he would bring him to Haruhi's neighborhood to show him all their foods and the store.

They finally reached the building and they let the driver go and they headed for the beach when Tamaki noticed something.

"Do you even swim?" Nikozawa blinked at him. "If you were all that and don't like the light, you must not swim correct?" That made him feel bad and he looked down at the ground that was turning from a rocky path to sand.

"No I don't I'm sorry."

"That's ok! I don't have a bathing suit anyways." He laughed and began to run up a bit. "We could make sand castles." He bent down and started to collect sand and mold it. Nikozawa helped out a bit. By the end it looked like a cat shaped building. "It's cute." Nikozawa blushed to it.

"You want to sit at the edge?" He pointed to the rocked place where Haruhi was pushed off. Tamaki though about it because it was a bad memory but decided to say yes, Maybe it would change his image of it. They got up and headed for it when their hands brushed tighter making them both blush. Nikozawa's hand automatically stuck to his side but it wasn't there for long because Tamaki grabbed hold of it. He smiled and started to climb up. Tamaki almost slipped due to the wetness and the wind but he caught his footing.

When they got to the edge they sat down with a bit of a gap, but not long did Nikozawa start scooting over closer and closer. When their hips touched each other he leaned on Tamaki's arm, then side because the arm moved to around his waist.

He was playing with Beelzenef while talking and Tamaki stared at the creepy cat. Nikozawa nuzzled in more to get comfortable when he noticed Tamaki's stomach growling. The wind pushed them a bit but they ignored it once again. Nikozawa looked up to Tamaki.

"Are you hungry? We do have food here." Tamaki shyly admitted that he was so the got up. Just before they go to the part were they can get down another gust came and took away Nikozawa's costume. He stood there in shock, an eye twitched and he screeched as he ran into the cave that lay under them.

Tamaki ran after him once again almost slipping. He reached the mouth of the cave and looked in the darkness and seen absolutely nothing. He began to enter trying to watch were he stepped.

"Zawa?" He looked around even though he couldn't see when a little flick of light came and it grew a bit bigger. He had seen that a torch was lit and then place on the wall and the shadowy figure sat. He got closer and seen a sad Nikozawa staring at his cat. He sat down beside him and wrapped his arm around him to kinda comfort him.

"Sorry." Tamaki shook his head.

"It's alright, you're okay right?" he nodded. "Then it's Okay." He was snuggled with and he huggled him. "Now, to wait for the sun to go down, so we can make our escape." Tamaki said in a heroic way making him smile then nuzzle Tamaki's face with his. Tamaki grabbed Nikozawa's chin with his thumb and index finger and lifted his head and kissed him. Nikozawa sat up a bit, taking off Beelzenef and putting his hands on Tamaki's shirted chest while Tamaki's ran threw his boyfriends hair and leg. His hands left the taller blondes chest and playfully up his shirt. Tamaki tried so hard not to laugh.

The leader of the host club slowly kissed on the neck as he lifts up the shirt that was in the way. As his shirt was being taken off and neck was getting kissed on he slowly took off Tamaki's shirt. Shirtless and now really into it Tamaki laid the cat lover down and kissed on his chest, licking it a bit in the process.

Nikozawa winced and let out a sigh as his neck was being played with.

They both never went home that night.


End file.
